godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/Halloween event fanfic
Best thing about this is that it actually connects to GE:FotH and the rest of the story. (And that I got time to write this because I got out early from school!) ---- Nia had woken up to a great day. Sun shined high on the sky, shower water temperature was just right and she even managed to find and remove one of Lyrr's secret cameras. She also came across some fun missions - one where she had to hunt over half a hundred Ogretails, and one where she had to fight 5 Vajras at a time. Nothing challenging, but being in numerical disadvantage never failed to give her a feeling of thrill unlike any other. So when Hibari gave her another mission after those two were completed, Nia read the report and felt almost insulted. "You are to head to the mountains in the west and rescue any and all survivors from the South American Branch." Yes, she knew it was good to help people in trouble, especially since her brother was fighting at the front lines to save people from there, but she still felt disappointed. -A rescue mission? - She said, hiding her true disappointment so well that only a few people in the world could notice it. -Yes, Nia. - Hibari answered. - The only reason you are the one assigned is because it is on mountainous ground, where your heightened senses will be of use to rescue the survivors... if there are any. Unknown Aragami live in that area, and we doubt anyone has survived, but we must be sure of that. -Very well. - Nia didn't complain. Not then, at least. A few hours later, however... ---- -Bal always gets the fun things. Meanwhile, I get a rescue mission. - Nia complained to herself while driving a gigantic double-decker bus. - Why does he get the good stuff, anyway? - Nearby, a howl was heard, but it was no wolf. - Shut up, Rufo. I'm not in mood. - The gigantic dog lowered his head, and Nia couldn't help but feel regret. - Sorry, Rufo. I didn't mean that. - She petted him for a second before focusing back on the road. After another half an hour, she finally arrived to the destination. It was already night time, and there was no moon in the sky. Nia wasn't particularly superstitious, and being on October 31st didn't bother her in the least. "Halloween" she didn't even care about. She picked up her God Arc and, after making sure Rufo was comfortable on his cushion, she left the bus. After walking only a couple of steps, she saw a rat. Unlike any rat she had seen before, it had no hair and its skin had a blue tone, while its yellow eyes looked at her with burning hatred. Uncaringly, Nia simply lifted her foot and let her huge shoe crush the rat. -Disgusting pest. - She continued walking, ignoring the yellow color of the animal's blood. ---- Nia walked through the night, the harsh cold not affecting her one bit, when all of a sudden she felt as though an inner voice shouted her to stop. Wondering what could possibly warrant such an alarm, she stopped and began to listen carefully, her Aragami senses doing their best to detect anything other than the cold wind that swept past her. She could hear footsteps behind her: slow and heavy yet strangely muffled steps. She turned to her back only to see a being that could have walked out from a nightmare: a human being, its blue skin rotting and falling away revealing its insides, its hair falling as it took another step. At a moment's notice, the being grabbed its intestines, which were falling from inside the remnants of a shirt, before squeezing them and releasing a burst of yellow liquid that Nia barely dodged. On contact with the floor, the liquid began to melt the grass below. -Geez, looks like you got a slight indigestion. - Nia said before rushing forward and cutting off the monster's head. While of unknown origin, the creature was still human enough for a beheading to be deadly. The creature's head rolled in the ground, while its body slowly fell to the ground. Suspecting an Aragami origin, Nia decided not to take any risks and devoured the corpse. - Wonder what we can call this things... Oracle zombies? - She decided to get on with the search. There was no way to be certain that these things' condition wasn't passable, so there was no room for wasting time. However, only a minute afterwards, Nia began to hear footsteps behind her. She was already waiting for a blast of the yellow acid on her face, so she was surprised to see a relatively quick zombie moving her way. Before she could come up with a snarky remark, though, the zombie jumped towards her. Seeing the suicidal attack coming from a mile away, Nia simply stepped out of the way, the zombie colliding with the ground and literally exploding, its guts spilled in the ground and its blood evaporating in a puff of yellow smoke. Nia couldn't believe her eyes and could hardly avoid puking after having seen such a disgusting scenario. However, duty called, and after a short moment of shock, Nia recovered and searched for survivors. Only a few minutes passed before Nia saw something new; in this case, a fire could be seen nearby the remnants of what probably was that plane Hibari had told her about. Nia approached, curious, and saw some people - real people, no Oracle-powered zombies - tending to the fire. Despite being a good hundred meters away, Nia could hear their whispers as if they were standing right by her side, no doubt brought along by the cold wind that raged around them. -Mommy... what happened to everyone? - A girl's voice said in Spanish. Being a natural of South America, Nia could understand the language perfectly... although her accent was a bit rusty after so many years without speaking. -Hushh... they are probably coming back right as we speak. Why don't you go to bed? I am certain they will rescue us. - A woman's voice answered. A few moments of silence passed before the same voice could be heard asking: - Hey Nicolas, any idea of what is possibly going on here? -I do not know, Ana. - A surprisingly tenor male voice answered. - You know that this is the area where the strongest Aragami show up. If I had to bet, I'd say they have been devoured already. It's surprising they haven't yet come for us. We can only hope a rescue squad comes here soon, or our already slim chances of survival will disappear. They then silenced, and Nia approached the place. -Who's there? - Nicolas asked, holding something resembling a gun. -The rescue. - Nia answered in Spanish, approaching further and suddenly becoming vissible to the poor people. - And lower your gun. Aragami can laugh them off, and they would be little more than a nuisance to me if you were to shoot me. The man was visibly disturbed by the appearance of such an intruder, and Nia suddenly realized he was at the edge of a complete nervous breakdown. "Not surprising", she thought. -Why would I trust you? Why would I trust anyone? They have left us here to die, after all! -Nicolas! She has come here to rescue us, don't you see? - Ana told the man, displaying that she still had some degree of sanity. -You looked like you were more reasonable back when you couldn't see me. - Nia commented. Unfortunately, those weren't the words to tell the crazed man. -You have been spying on us?! You monster! I'll kill you! - He said, before shooting Nia. Time seemed to slow down to a crawl before the bullet impacted Nia. Most of the bullets missed their target, but one of them collided with Nia's stomach. To the despair of the already crazed man, the bullet harmlessly bounced off Nia's skin. -Told ya. - Nia said, before grabbing the gun with her left hand and crushing it. After throwing away the now useless piece of metal with her hands, she asked. - Now, will you come along? Before anyone could answer, however, a zombie appeared out of nowhere and ran to Nia, who was standing right in front of Nicolas. Instinctively, she dodged the jumping suicidal attack, but the man wasn't so lucky and the zombie caught him head on, exploding in a puff of sickly yellow smoke. When said smoke vanished, Nia watched in horror as Nicolas' skin slowly turned blue while countless wounds that did not bled began to appear through his body. Without losing any time, she hit the transforming being with a swipe of her sword, cutting it in half. Ana was screaming in terror all the while, but she suddenly silenced just when Nia heard a faint puff noise. As she turned, Ana was surrounded by one of the smoke clouds. Many would have lost their heads and ran towards the forest. Nia, however, kept if not her calm, then at least her common sense, and remembered there was a kid inside the plane's remnants. Losing no time, Nia put her Arc in her back and ran and grabbed the now awake and screaming girl, event after which she ran as fast as she could towards the direction where she had left the bus. The zombies were on her trail, and despite the speed she was running to, they were each time closer. Or perhaps, it was only that every time she looked back, it was a different bunch of zombies she was seeing. After a while, Nia turned her head back to see how much advantage she had over them. Seeing as though they were seemingly stopping, Nia stopped too, not realizing there was a zombie right before her face. The horrible creature threw her to the ground, event after which the girl fainted due to the sheer terror the situation called for. The zombie tilted its head upwards and Nia prepared for the worst, closing her eyes. Her God Arc was under her bulk, and she couldn't possibly take it out before the zombie vomited acid on her face. However, she heard a terrible noise, a muffled, unnatural scream of terror coming from the zombie's mouth, before a noise of a ribcage being ripped could be heard. Nia stood up and saw Rufo devouring the unnatural aberration. -Sometimes I just love to have a monster dog. Come on, Rufo! Let's go home! - Nia screamed as she picked up the unconscious girl and ran faster than ever towards the bus. After a minute or so, Nia saw the bus, miraculously intact from the monstrosities' touch. Rufo entered first. She entered, kicked out a zombie that was trying to get in, closed the door, let the girl in a seat and turned on the monstrosity. -Let's roll. - She said, before pressing the accelerator all the way down. ---- After having left the place for good (and after running over a couple of zombies), the girl recovered her consciousness. She found herself alone in a strange vehicle, and she could hear some noises coming from the back. She walked in that direction and, after finding a truly monstrous dog sleeping in a couple of seats (a dog who opened one observant eye after the girl had passed) she found Nia, who had left the bus on auto-pilot and was drinking a bottle of beer after such a troubled night. -Err... Who are you? - The girl said in perfect English. -I am a God Eater. My name is Nia. -Hello, Nia. - The girl said. - I am Alice. Where is mommy? - Nia gulped. She knew, however, that lying would only cause trouble later on. -Your mother... her name was Ana, right? - Nia asked. The girl nodded affirmatively. - She's gone. -What? You mean the bad guys took her? - The girl looked as though the world was over for her. -Sort of. - While the story was truly heartbreaking, and Nia understood the girl's feelings, she knew there were millions of persons in the world in the same situation, and thus did not trouble herself much with the situation. -And when is she coming back? - The girl asked. -She isn't. -And then? -And then what? -And then what happens? -With what? -With me. -Well... I guess... Someone else can be your mommy? -You mean you? - The girl asked. -Well... - Nia was silent for almost a minute. - I guess I do. ---- Phew, that's probably the largest single fanfic chapter I've ever made. Enjoy, everyone! Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic